The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree named ‘CO-OP 39’. Our new tree resulted from a planned hybridization program and is a selection from crossing ‘PCFW2-134’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘PR1 669-205’, an unpatented apple tree, as the pollen parent (see FIG. 1). The original cross was performed in 1971 in New Jersey. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area in West Lafayette, Ind.